Psychotic or Psychic?
Psychotic or Psychic? is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The stroy starts with Jill, Scott, Bulbasaur and Eevee, finally entering the Saffron Gym, ready to challenge Sabrina, the Gym Leader. Scott: I'm aaaall ready! Wait.... What is Psychic weak against? Jill: Dark, Ghost and Bug. Scott: Good thing Bulbasaur is a bug type! Bulbasaur: Bulba? Jill: No he isn't... He is a Poison and a Grass type. Scott: Oh.... THEN I DON'T HAVE A DARK OR GHOST OR BUG TYPE! Jill: Oh be quiet! You'll be fine! Type advantages don't matter! Scott: But they make it eas- The voice of a Woman is heard. Woman: I knew you were coming, Scott. Scott: WHAT!? Scott runs foward with his Bulbasaur and Eevee by his side, and notices Sabrina, the Gym Leader, sitting on a chair. Her face hidden behind a dark shadow. Scott: You knew I was coming? Jill eventually approaches Scott. Sabrina: Yes. I did. I had a vision of your arrival. Jill: You what? Sabrina: Leave now. Scott: What? Why would I leave? Sabrina: I have seen this day before. I already know the result of the battle. Scott: No way, your CRAZY! It's impossible to do that! Sabrina: Your arm.... Scott: What about it? Sabrina: A mysterious figure did that to you, did it not? Scott: Ho....How did you know? Sabrina: I foresaw it. Scott: Well.... Just because THAT came true, it doesn't mean that me losing will come true! Sabrina: Everything I see. Always is true. Scott: We'll see! Battle me now! Sabrina: Fine. But you are wasting your time. Kadabra. The mysterious woman lifts her hand up, and a miniature Pokeball appears, hovering above her hand. Jill: Woah.... The ball becomes full sized, and it opens up, creating a white light and a Pokemon to emerge. Scott: Who's that Pokemon? Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Abra. When it uses psychic power, all its brain cells work in unison to generate powerful alpha waves. Scott: Abra's evolution! Cool! I'll use.... Um.... Let's go with Eevee! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee jumps for joy, and runs over to the battlefield. Jill: Good decision, Scott! Eevee has several Dark Type attacks! Scott: I know! I AM pretty smart! Sabrina: The battle starts immediatly. Scott: Bite! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee begins running toward Kadabra. Sabrina: Kadabra. Sabrina's eyes glow a dark pink, and Kadabra's eyes become the same color, and it Teleports out of the way, avoiding the Bite. Scott: How!? Kadabra wasn't even told what to do! Jill: I wonder.... Sabrina: Confusion. Sabrina's voice is heard, echoing througout the building, but her mouth was seeled shut. Bulbasaur: BULBA? Kadabra's eyes glow blue, and a blue aura surrounds Eevee. Kadabra moves it with its mind, and launches it into the wall. Eevee: Ivv.... Jill: It was super effective! Scott: Oh no! Get up, Eevee! You can do this! Eevee lifts its legs up, and manages to pull itself up. Scott: SHOW KADABRA YOUR SPEED! QUICK ATTACK! Scott starts getting pumped, and makes hand motions every time he talks. Eevee: EEEeeev! Eevee runs with great speed towards Kadabra, and it smack it onto the ground. Scott: Great! Sabrina and Kadabra's eyes once again glow pink, and Kadabra hovers into the air, and fires several large, blue rings out of its arms, and they strike Eevee, pushing it backwards. Jill: That was Psycho Cut! Scott: It takes more then that to defeat my Eevee! Hit 'em with a Shadow Ball! Eevee forms a black and purple ball in front of its mouth, and fires it at Kadabra, which rockets towards it, and knocks it to the ground. Jill: GOOD! That was a Ghost attack! And it was a critical hit! Scott: Haha! In your face! Sabrina: Was the future is saw...Wrong? No! Impossible! Sabrina's eyes glow pink again, and she telepathically speaks to Kadabra, and Kadabra jumps into the air and puts its arms out in front of it. It then forms a mass of thick light blue, dark blue and purple energy and fires it at Eevee, knocking it to the ground. Scott: NO! Eevee: E......V..... Scott: Get up Eevee! I know you can do this! Eevee: Eee.. Scott: I believe in you! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!! Eevee tries getting up, but is too wounded. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Jill: Come on Eevee! Scott: PLEASE EEVEE! We all beleive in you! Eevee: E...V! Eevee stands up, limbs shaking. Eevee: EEVEE! Sabrina stands up. Sabrina: Psycho Cut. Kadabra's arms start to glow blue, and then swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue rings of energy comes out of them. Scott: EEVEE! USE QUICK ATTACK! Eevee charges at a fast speed, and approaches the the rings. Scott: NOW! Eevee jumps into the air, and jums right through the rings, and then gracefully lands on the ground, and continue charging towards Kadabra, creating dust behind it. Scott: GOOD JOB! Eevee: Eev! Eevee tackles Kadabra. Scott: SHADOW BALL! Eevee shoots a black ball out of its mouth, and it hits Kadabra in the back. Scott: QUICKLY, USE BITE! Eevee opens its mouth, and chomps down on Kadabra. Sabrina's eyes glow much brighter than the other times, and then turn back to normal. Sabrina: My....My Psychic link to Kadabra was broken... That means it is defeated.. Scott: YEAH! Scott lifts up the dirty Eevee, and starts hugging it. Kadabra's Pokeball hovers over to Kadabra, and it returns with a red beam of energy, and it then flies into Sabrina's hand. Sabrina: Your power... It far exceeds what I foresaw....Maybe.... Maybe it is impossible to fully predict what the future holds... Scott: I TOLD YOU! Sabrina sighs. Sabrina: Okay, you win. Here's the Marsh Badge. Sabrina takes out a round, golden badge, and Scott obtains it. Scott: Yay! I earned the Marsh Badge! Scott jumps for joy. Jill: Congratulations, Scott! Scott: It wasn't me! It was all Eevee! Scott picks up Eevee again, and pets her like crazy. Sabrina: I failed to accurately predict your power... That means your power is beyond my my psychic ability....I...I think your love for Pokemon smashed my psychic abilites....The ability to love, I think, Is a kind of Psychic ability. Scott: That's aboslutly right! Sabrina: Then congratulations to you. Sabrina's eyes glow bright green. Sabrina: Augh! Jill: What's wrong? Sabrina's voice echoes. Sabrina: NEW ISLAND. Jill: What? Sabrina: GENETIC. Jill: What? Sabrina: NEW SPECIES. Scott: What are you talking about!? The color is Sabrina's eyes fade, and she kneels to the ground. Jill: Are you okay? Sabrina: I just saw the future... There is bad things.... Evil things.... Jill: What do you mean? Sabrina: GO! Sabrins thrusts her arm foreward, and Scott, Jill, Eevee and Bulbasaur are pushed back, out the door. Scott: Woah.... Crazy old lady... Jill: I wonder what she meant.... Scott: She's just crazy! Let's go heal up Eevee, she looks really tired! Jill: Okay... Scott and Jill head off into the direction of the nearest Pokemon Center. Scott: Where's the next gym? Jill: Cinnabar Island. Scott: AN ISLAND!!?? COOOL! Jill: Yep. Even I can't wait to go. Category:Episodes